Aftermath
by NCISFanficxxx
Summary: Lula's been deported and left behind her best friend, but how is he dealing with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first waterloo road fanfic but I have like Harley and Lula for a while and I wanted to write about them.**

**This is set after Lula's deportation and I decided to mix things up.**

* * *

Harley POV

Why? Did I do something do deserve this? I just want her back. I told her, but it was too late, she felt the same and now I know, it hurts so much more.

I walk into Miss Mcfall's classroom, she tries to reassure me but I just don't see a way out of this, I can't sleep, I'm never hungry and everyone is always looking at me with pity. Every time I close my eyes I think about her in Africa, a place where she doesn't know anybody and everything she's been trying to get away from is, she doesn't deserve this, she a good person, smart, amazing. Why would they not believe her mum?

Miss Mcfall notices that I'm not listening to her but doesn't say anything. I miss her so much. I didn't realise how long it had been until the bell goes for break, I thought Miss was going to keep me behind and tell me that if I ever wanted to talk about it then I could come to her. I walk to the library where I begin to get angry, I think about how long it's been since we've heard anything from her, It's been a week, I start to throw books off the shelves, I know it's wrong but I can't stop, I just hate it so much, she was my best friend, ad now she's gone. I went to pick up a monitor and throw it down when I hear Miss Mcfall come in.

"Put That down, right now!"

"It's not fair! It's been a week!" I shouted back, I was so frustrated, I didn't care if it was Miss Mcfall or anyone else, I just want her back, Why can't anyone understand that! I don't want to talk about it, I just want to see her!

"Harley, we will hear from her, when she's ready"

I felt light headed and dizzy

"Harley"

That as the last thing I heard before everything went black.

3rd person

"Harley!"

Miss Mcfall caught Harley just as he fell.

"Archie, call an ambulance!" She shouted


	2. Chapter 2

Archie rang for an Ambulance but it was 5 minutes later and Harley was deteriorating. Miss Mcfall could feel a pulse but barely. By now everyone had heard the news and there was a crowd around the library. Mr Lowsley came running in after passing and seeing the crowd.

"OK everyone clear out!"

Nobody moved

"You heard Mr Lowsley Move, Now!" Mrs Mulgrew shouted

"Not another incident"

"I don't know what's wrong, he was angry and upset about Lula, throwing books on the floor when he started to become dizzy and passed out, Archie called an ambulance about 5 minutes ago but he's deteriorating fast. The paramedics then walk in.

"What's his name?"

"Harley Taylor"

"What happened?"

"He was angry, then he started to look dizzy and he fainted"

"Ok, come on lets get him to hospital, who's his guardian?"

"He lives in the school house, her name's Maggie Budgen"

"Ok can somebody get her and take her outside to the ambulance, we can't leave without her"

"I'll go"

Miss Mcfall ran to the dinning hall to find Maggie.

"Ah Audrey, what can I help you with?"

"It's Harley"

"What's happened?"

"He's collapsed, the paramedics need you out front, they can't leave without you"

"Yeah"

Maggie and Audrey ran to the front

"I'm Maggie"

"Come sit here"

"Call me when you have some news"

"I will"

And with that the ambulance drove off


	3. Chapter 3

The Ambulance ride was short and painful.

Dynasty happened to be walking past as they were wheeling him in.

"Oh my God"

Maggie was stopped from going in and sat in the waiting area for the second time in a month.

The nurses were rushing around trying to find out what was wrong.

"Mrs Budgen?"

"Yes"

"It appears Harley hasn't been taking very good care of himself"

"What d'ya mean?"

"He hasn't eaten or slept in days"

"I don't know how. I know he's been staying in his room for a few days but I've always taken food to his room and he's been asleep before lights out time"

"Well I don't know what's been going on but I just need to know if anything stressful has happened in his life lately"

"Yes, one of his friends was deported"

"OK, were they close?"

"Yes"

"Well this may be the reason"

"Can I see him when he wakes up"

"Yes of course, he should be awake in a few hours"

"Thank you"

Maggie decided to go and visit Kevin

"Mrs Budgen"

"Hello Kevin"

"H-Hi Miss"

"Was that Harley earlier miss?"

"Yes it was"

"What happened?"

"He fainted at school"

"Why miss?"

"It seems like he's not been taking care of himself, he's not been eating or sleeping"

"Why?"

"We think it has something to do with Lula being deported"

"I feel sorry for him miss"

"Me too"


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie was sat talking with Dynasty when a nurse came running in.

"Mrs Budgen, It's Harley"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, he's woken up"

"Thank you"

Maggie walks to Harley's room remembering that she has to call his brother Phoenix

"Hello Harley"

"Hey Miss"

"How d'ya feel?"

"Horrible"

"You should be taking care of yourself"

"I know miss it's just that since Lula was, you know, I can't sleep and I don't feel like eating"

"But that's no excuse, do you think Lula would be happy to see you like this"

"No"

"Exactly"

"I just want her back miss" Harley started to cry, he didn't want to but he couldn't help it

"Every time I think of her back there-"He sobbed

"It's OK Harley, I'm going to go make a phone call"

"OK"

Maggie walked outside and rang Sonya

"Hello Waterloo Road how may I help"

"Sonya do you have the number for Harley's brother"

"Yeah, just one minute"

"Ok here it is"

"Thanks Sonya"

Maggie rang Phoenix

"Hello"

"Hello Phoenix?"

"Yes"

"I'm Maggie Budgen I work at Waterloo road"

"Is it Harley?"

"Yes"

"What's happened?"

"He's in hospital"

"Oh my God"

"He fainted in the library, he hasn't been sleeping or eating"

"Why not?"

"One of his close friends got deported last week, they cared a lot for each other"

"Um, I'll get a ride out as soon as"

"Ok"

"Thanks Mrs Budgen"

"No problem"

"Who was that miss?" Harley asked as she walked back into the hospital

"Phoenix"

"As in my brother?"

"Yeah"

"He's getting his stuff together and then coming to see you"

"OK, thanks miss"


	5. Chapter 5

When Phoenix said as soon as, he meant as soon as. He quickly threw a couple days worth of clothes in a bag and got on the first train possible.

Meanwhile, Harley is sat in his hospital room bored stiff, trying to finish homework but his mind constantly wandering to Lula.

"Hey bro"

"Hey Phoenix"

"Now why haven't you been taking care of yourself?"

"It started when my best friend Lula was deported, I just-"

"You all right Bro?"

"Yeah I just can't sleep, every time I think of her back in Africa it makes me feel sick to my stomach, I see her every time I close my eyes, it just feels horrible, I miss her so much"

"I bet you do bro"

"Ah, you must be Phoenix"

"Yeah, you're Mrs Budgen?"

"Yeah"

* * *

At Waterloo Road

Sonya is running around looking for Audrey but can't seem to find her.

"Audrey!Audrey!"

"Sonya, what's wrong?"

"The immigration and asylum office is on the phone"

"Is it Lula?"

"Um, they wouldn't tell me"

"Right come on then"

"Hello, I'm Audrey Mcfall"

"Miss Mcfall it's Lula"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, is something wrong?" She asked not only scared for Lula but Harley's welfare if something had happened to her

"No, it's actually good news, her and her mothers case has been reviewed and there is evidence to prove that her mothers reasons for claiming asylum are true and they have been given a grant to stay in the country indefinitely."

"That's great!"

"She can return to school tomorrow"

"Is that what she wants?"

"She told her mother that as soon as this was over she wanted to return to school"

"Thank you"

"How did it go?"

"Lula's allowed to stay in the country and is returning to school tomorrow"

"That's amazing"

"I need to talk to Christine"

"Yeah she's in, one minute"

"OK I'll wait here"

"Christine, have you got a minute?"

"Yeah Sonya, what is it?"

"Audrey needs to talk to you"

"What about?"

"Lula Tsibi"

"OK, let her in"

"Audrey?"

"Yes"

"Christine can see you"

"Thank you"

"What is it?"

"Well I just want to know if Lula Tsibi's spot is still open"

"Yes, of course"

"Her case was reviewed and she's allowed to stay in the country, she wants to come back to school"

"Well we will welcome her back with open arms"

"Thank you Christine"

"Audrey, before you go, what will you tell Lula about Harley?"

"The truth"


	7. Chapter 7

Lula's POV

Finally, I'm back! I want to get back to normal. I can't wait to see my friends and Harley oh I can't wait to see Harley. I didn't tell him that I was coming back, I wanted to surprise him. I walk to Miss Mcfall's room ready for my lesson before dinner .

I couldn't help but notice that everybody was looking at me like I needed consoling.

"Miss Mcfall, what's wrong? Where's Harley?"

"Lula stay behind at the end of the lesson, I need to talk to you"

"OK Miss"

I couldn't concentrate on any of the lesson which wasn't like me at all, I was in my own world for an hour when the bell went.

"Ok can everybody make sure they revise as much as possible over the weekend"

A chorus of "Yes Miss'"filled the room

"Lula can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Miss what is it?"

"Harley he-"

"Miss? Please your scaring me" I said on the verge of tears. What if something's happened

"Harley's in hospital" I gasped as the room started spinning

"Lula sit down"

"Miss is he OK?"

"The nurses found out that he hadn't been taking care of himself"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Since he found out you were deported, he hadn't slept or eaten"

"What! Is he all right Miss?"

"He should be fine" I let out a breath that I didn't even know I'd been holding

"Can I see him Miss?"

"Yes, If you want I'll take you after school"

"Thanks Miss"

The rest of the school day flew by and I don't even think I wrote anything in any of my books.

"Lula are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Miss"

The drive to the hospital was horrible, what would happen?

"Hello Audrey" One of the nurses said to Miss Mcfall

"Hello"

"He's asleep right now but you can go in"

"Thank you"

"Do you want to go in alone?"

"Yes please Miss"

"Go on"

I walk into his room where he's asleep, I can't help but see how peaceful he looks. I walk up to his bed and run my hand through his curly hair until he starts to stir.

"Lula?"

"Harley"

"How are you still here?"

"Never mind me, why weren't you taking good care of yourself?"

"I just missed you"

"Well that's no excuse"

"That's what Mrs Budgen said"

"Just remember what I said"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
